That Sexy Neighbour
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: "AU where Arthur has a MASSIVE crush on his next door neighbour Alfred and so he always goes over with a jar and is like "I can't open this can you help" and Alfred loves to save the day so he opens it." Prompt from libertea-headcanons on Tumblr.


**Warning: **_Sexually frustrated gay-porn writer Arthur. You have been warned._

_Also, I'm not sure if I should continue this one or leave it as a one-shot…What do you guys think?_

AU where Arthur has a MASSIVE crush on his next door neighbour Alfred and so he always goes over with a jar and is like "I can't open this can you help" and Alfred loves to save the day so he opens it.

Okay, this was ridiculous. He was just starting to see that-no, he knew it for a long while already, ever since he first did…this. Honestly, he was becoming ashamed of himself for doing such an idiotic, cowardly thing but-but he just couldn't help it!

Arthur was sitting behind his desk and 'discreetly' (meaning so painfully obviously he was surprised no one figured it out already) staring out the window. There was his laptop, abandoned on his desk and just begging for him to start writing something for his newest chapter of his gay erotica novel but he refused to listen to it. Instead, he listened to his brain, heart-definitely not his 'neither regions' though and whoever suggested that was a damn fucking idiot and-and-_and oh God, he's taking off his shirt and his skin is so tan and gorgeous_. His face flushed as he watched him; with his lovely abs and muscular arms that were covered in a thick sheen of sweat and that soft-looking golden hair.

That God's name was Alfred F. Jones and he just happened to be his newest neighbour and the ban of his existence because he insisted on working out right in front of his house on the miniature basketball court he had. His glasses were abandoned though Arthur could see them; they were folded neatly in their case, allowing him to bask in the wonderful blue as deep as the ocean itself, as free as the skies above. That blue was the one that made Alfred's eyes and he loved staring into them; they were so rich, filled with playfulness and youth.

He watched as Alfred moved; the muscles flexing as he led the basketball, shorts riding just right on his hips, enough of him to get a glimpse of the black boxers he must be wearing underneath. He was flushed and panting _but he kept going because the boy had so much stamina he could probably do the most wild things in bed._

Arthur's blush deepened at the thought before he scoffed at how he was acting, like some seventeen year old virgin instead of a twenty three year old gay man; a twenty three year old gay man who just happened to have the biggest crush on his neighbour but still.

"It doesn't matter, the lad is probably straight." Arthur muttered to himself with a dejected sigh. Why did he keep doing this to himself? Falling in love with someone so…_straight-looking_, not to put stereotypes on people.

"Honestly Arthur, look at him; that body must belong to some pretty girl."  
>But still, he kept watching even if he knew having something with the American would be next to impossible. But that night, his fingers typed like they never had before.<p>

XXX

"I'm pathetic." That has probably been established but he didn't care. He still held the jar of freshly canned peppers in hand as he knocked at the big door in front of him. It was obviously freshly painted because the stupid thing wasn't red, blue and white the last time he came. It was just as obnoxious as the man that lived inside the house now but Arthur wasn't complaining even if the colours meant the man was probably extremely patriotic or something. There's nothing wrong with loving your country since he himself was quite fond of dreary old England.

It didn't even take a minute for the door to fly open and a curious head to peek out. The rich, deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of the sea he loved yet was afraid of at the same time were staring directly at him from behind the silver-rimmed glasses perched on the man's-Alfred's nose. They were so lovely and Arthur would be content with just staring at them his whole life and maybe see them darkened and clouded over as he pounded his slick, sweaty body into the matre—

He blushed at his own thoughts just as Alfred emerged whole, firm chest and wide hips covered with a simple T-shirt and skinny jeans hugging the lean, sexy legs but he didn't dare look at them so his thoughts wouldn't run wild anymore. He really needed to keep his libido in check- he wasn't a naive teenager anymore, someone that wanted nothing more than just shag every guy on the street. He had to stop but he couldn't help it; whenever he was around this particular man, it was like he was nothing but a mere sixteen year old, getting all blushy and horny.

"Oh, hey Artie!" The man laughed, sound as rich as it was obnoxious and Arthur had to look away, holding onto his jar tightly. His thoughts were already going haywire and hearing his voice, hearing him say his_ name_ (well, he was saying that blasted nickname but he wasn't one to complain)… "Wasn't expecting you today! 'Sup, man?"

After coughing, Arthur willed his blush to melt away and looked back at Alfred's face. He caught himself staring; his smile…It was gorgeous, brighter than the Sun itself, more beautiful than any Siren's and Fae's, more enchanting than either ne of those two. "Umm, yes, I apologize if I'm disturbing you…"

Awkwardly, he looked down at the floor,free hand beginning to fidget with the hem of his dress shirt nervously. Calm down, Arthur. It's not like Alfred was an asshole.

His point was further proven when a reassuring arm reached out and touched his shoulder - touched_ him_ - and lightly patted him with an amused smile, Arthur could see when he looked back up at Alfred. "Hey, no worries dude! You're welcome here any time."

Mind reeling with all the possible hidden meanings behind the words, he gulped and nodded numbly. God, where was the sniper to put him out of his misery? Alfred surely knew of his feelings by now! But, it was like the man was oblivious to it all because he just grinned and said, "So, what's up?"

Arthur held out the hand with the jar in it, attempting a smile but it probably looked more like a grimace before he answered, "I need you to open this for me, please. I tried but I just can't do it myself…"

Alfred, not even fazed by the question (unlike the first time he asked that of him-but it only lasted a second though before he put on that award winning grin and proclaimed himself a 'hero' when he easily opened the jar) reached for the jar and took it in his hand. Arthur kept his eyes on the flexing muscles of Alfred's arms as the hand twisted and opened the jar and he most definitely did not drool a bit (he tried to discreetly wipe away the roll of sweat that ran from his mouth because, once again, he was not drooling). He flickered his eyes up to Alfred's face just as the jar was pushed into his hands and…_did Alfred just wink at him_?

"Here you go, dude! Come here if you need help again, I'mma be your hero and save you!" With that proclamation and a wide grin as well as yet another wink that reduced Arthur to a blushing, stuttering mess because of his surprise, Alfred was out of his sight and in his house, making Arthur gulp and turn around.

What just happened?


End file.
